The lost Hero
by Heavy1825
Summary: 1000 years ago a son of Poseidon was born. He did great things before he suddenly vanished. No one knew what happened to him now with the great Prophecy looming a Mysterious Man appeared.Starts in the beginning of the Titan's Curse My first story criticism welcomed.
1. Mysterious Man

Freshly fallen snow crunched as it was stepped on. The person walking was about six foot five wearing jeans a black tee shirt and black leather jacket. There was a hood on the jacket that was currently pulled up blocking his hair color. There was also a mask starting at the top of his nose and going under his eyes so it only shows sea green eyes. The man walked out of the tree line to see a fight between a manticore three demigods and a satyr. One demigod a girl about 15 years old with spiky black hair yelled something and charged at the monster. The other one a fourteen year old girl with curly blond hair was helping a male about thirteen ratty brown hair acting to be in pain.

The man was reaching into the bottom left of his jacket when he heard a sound that caused him to stop. It was the call of a hunting horn. They all froze before a silver arrow flew from the woods and imbed itself into the manticore's left shoulder. The monster roared in pain before ripping the arrow out. The man started walking closer as about a dozen young girls dressed in silver hunting wear stepped out of the tree's.

"Permission to fire" one of the older girls asked

"Permission gran-" the answer was cut short as a loud crack rang through the air and the manticore roar of agony. All heads turned towards the source to see the man holding a 6 inch 44 revolver with the tip smocking.

"WHO DARES T-" the monster's yell was cut shout as five more cracks rang through the air and five neat little bullet holes appeared in his face. No one said anything as the manticore dissolved into golden dust that got blown away on the wind. The man started walking foreword but stop as all the girls turned there bows to him. The one who was giving permission stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak when the roar of gunfire was heard.

Everyone but the man and girl scattered as bullets rained down on them. The girl raised her hand at a helicopter that somehow sneaked up on them. Another burst of bullets rained towards the two. She didn't falter even as she felt a bullet wiz right by her head. Suddenly the helicopter burst into nothing. When they were sure that there was nothing else to interrupt them they turned back to see the man holding his right shoulder with blood stepping through his finger.

"Hunters go set up camp." the girl asked. The others hesitated before answering "yes lady Artemis"

The girl Artemis turned back at the man and frowned, there was something familiar about the man..

"Who are you" she demanded after a couple of seconds she asked it again harsher.

'You will answer me" she said angry. Then tensed as he raised the hand holding the revolver. One of the hunters a girl with a tiara didn't waste any time and shot an arrow aimed at his head. All the man did was tilt his head the left and the arrow flew harmlessly by before putting the revolver back into I holster hidden by his jacket. Then he made a thumbs up sign and pointed to his throat. The demigods Artemis and the hunter that shot at him all all stared at him confused making him sigh. He then turned around and started walking away clutching his shoulder.

So how did it look, this is my first story so sorry if there's anything wrong


	2. Mysterious Man knocks out Jacob

Artemis PoV

I stared at the spot where the mysterious man disappeared. Questions swirling through my head. How did I know him, how was he able to kill the Manitcore with a mortal weapon and why did he not talk and point to his throat. I shook my head before turning to the demigods and satyr. The demigods were Annabeth daughter of Athena, Thalia daughter of Zeus, Jacob son of Poseidon. I narrowed my eyes when he started talking.

"Who do you think you are interrupting my quest" he demanded trying to sound tough.

"Watch how you speak to me boy" I told him coldly

"Who do you think you are" He demanded, I sensed my Lieutenant Zoe start walking towards him to smack him.

"Don't he is simply to stupid to keep his mouth" I said looking at Zoe before turning back to the boy.

"I'm Artemis goddess of the hunt" I told him coldly and took pleasure at how he became as pale as Hades. He opened his mouth to speak when the satyr all but threw himself to the ground in I bow and started say how much it was an honor to meet me. I was used to this behavior from satyr I just hoped that he wouldn't start stalking me and my hunters as satyr's usually do when they meet me. I noticed something glinting where the manticore died. As I walked over I noticed out of the corner of my I saw Thalia pick up the satyr of the ground. As I got to strange objects I picked one up. It was a bullet made out of celestial bronze and what looked like Stygian iron.

I frowned at this it is very hard to get Stygian iron is very hard to get and to see it combined with celestial bronze was surprising.

"Hold up hold up time out" a females voice rang through air. I turned to see a girl wearing a green cap and silky dark hair and olive skin making the universal time out sign. She looked at each of use.

"What is going on first Mr Thorn turns into a monster and then that guy come's and shoots him" She said in a rush "then that helicopter shoots at use and you raise your hand and it disappears"

I opened my mouth to answer her when that son of Poseidon walk's up to her.

"Hey babe why don't you come with me and I'll help you" He asked cocky extend his hand to touch her face. I was about to stop him when the sound of a motorcycle. We turned to see the mysterious man riding a sleek black motorcycle towards use. When he was about ten feet away he stopped, we all stared at him and he stared at use. I got the felling he was waiting for one of use to make the first move.

I walked up to him to where I was about two feet from him.

"You got a lot of nerve walking away from me and not answering my question" I told him. He did what looked like a sigh before he reached down into a bag on the side of his motorcycle. He pulled out what looked like a note pad and write something down before showing me what he wrote. _I can't Talk._

After I read that I felt a little bit of guilt for demanding him to talk when he couldn't. I noticed that he was writing something else down. When he was done he reached into his pocket and pulled out another bullet. He turned the notepad around and I read. _Those were mortals but they had celestial bronze bullets, I think they were working for manticore _After I read it I noticed that his shoulder was no longer bleeding. He must have been shot in the shoulder from the helicopter and removed the bullet. That impressed me a little. I was about to reply when I saw him glaring at something behind. Curios I turned around to see the son of Poseidon still hitting on the girl who looked like she wanted to jump off a cliff. I was about to turn him into a Jackalope when the man walked right by me.

When he got to Jacob he grab his shoulder and pulled him away from the girl. The son of Poseidon apparently forgot about the man's revolver and started yelling at him. The man ended his rant when he punched him in the face. Jacob fell to the ground apparently unconscious. I was surprised at how he fell unconscious because the punch didn't look like much. The man even looked surprise he looked at Jacobs body for a couple of seconds before shaking his head. He walked back to me and stopped three feet away and wrote something on his notebook. When he showed me it I'm sure I paled a little.

_The Great stirring is happening there is currently a monster that will destroy Olympus lose._

Thanks to all who followed, favored and or reviewed. Cookies To all of you (::) :P.


	3. Explanation's and New Hunter's

Unknown Location

"My lord the plan has failed the Manticore is dead and the Di Angelo's are safe." an unknown voice informed

"How did the manitcore get killed by those children." an evil voice demanded.

"The hunters of Artemis came... but someone else killed the manticore." The first voice explained

"Who" the second voice asked deathly quiet

"I don't know sir." the first voice answered again

"Well then why don't you FIND OUT WHO IT WAS!"

In Artemis's Tent

After the Artemis read how the great steering is happening she teleported herself her lieutenant Zoe the demigods and the man to her tent. There she asked him to explain what else he knew. There he explained that since the titans are starting to rise and monster's nearly forgotten and the second titan war is coming.

"How do you know all this" Zoe asked suspiciously voicing there thoughts. The man looked to be having an internal debate before he sighed and flipped back his hood revealing raven black hair. Next he put to fingers on either side of his nose under his mask and pulled down revealing a person who looked no older than fourteen.. After he pulled his mask down he looked around the room at each and every person. When his eyes locked with one of the female demigods he gave the a small smile making them blush.

Suddenly a gasp came from Artemis's lips when she recognized the demigod. She then did something that caused gasp to come from everyone in the tent. She leaped forward crashing into the raven haired teen causing him to fall back. She rapped her arms around his chest and buried her head into the crook of his neck. The teen had a small smile on his face as he patted her back.

Artemis looked up and asked softly "Perseus is it you"

The man gave her a small smile and nodded his head. Artemis eyes widened before she just hugged him tighter. About a minuet later Artemis let go of Perseus and then started glaring at him.

"Where have you been do you know how worried people are for you." She yelled at him

"To just disappear leaving no trace or clue of where you've gone."

Perseus put his hands up in surrender before he started writing in his notebook again.

_I sorry that I disappear I didn't have a chance to tell anyone before I left and it's PERCY come on say it PER-CY Perseus make's me fell old._

Artemis chuckled at the PER-CY part but then had a confused look on his face.

"Percy why can't you talk" She asked. Percy sighed like he was hopping to avoid the question. He continued pulling his mask down which also covered his neck. What they saw made everyone gasp in horror and shock. At the top of his neck the bottom and the middle were three long jagged scars. The scars looked like they came from a wound that should have killed him. Artemis reached out tentatively and ran her fingertips over the scar's.

"What happened" She asked still in shock.

_You can't spend two hundred years in tartarus without getting some _scars. When they read that they gasped.

"You were in Tartaus why" she asked softly. Percy's eyes turned cold and they all could tell that he wasn't going to answer the question. After a couple seconds of silence Zoe brooked the silence.

"Mi Lady how do you know this boy" She asked confused and slightly angry at how close here mistress was to a male. Artemis looked at Percy as if asking for permission to tell. He nod-ed his head.

"Well Zoe Percy here is a son of Poseidon that disappeared a thousand years ago he was orphaned at a young. He grew up alone and being hunted constantly. When the gods found out about him they were surprised at his power at the age of seven. After he was found his father started teaching him how to control his power's. Over the years he did great deeds in-till he disappeared." Artemis explained but Zoe felt like she wasn't telling them everything.

"Now I have to hunt this monster that if it is what I think it is then I have to leave right away." Artemis informed them. But before I leave can I speak to Annabeth and... what's your name" She directed the question to the unnamed female.

"Bianca" She answered shyly. Artemis Nodded "Okay may I speak to you two"

Percy Thalia and the ten year old Nico where waiting outside Artemis tent for them to come out. While they were waiting Percy was getting tired of the hunters glaring at him and Nico. He sighed as another hunter walked by glaring at them when he heard Artemis's tent Flap open. He turned to see the two girls I noticed who they had a silver glow around them. He felt angry at Artemis for turning Bianca into a hunter because she took Nico's sister from him.

When Artemis walked out she saw Percy looking at her disappointed. She felt hurt It takes something big to disappoint him she looked at him questioningly. All he did was shake his head and looked at Nico who looked confused. She then realized why he was disappointed. While she asked the two girls if they wanted to become hunters Bianca revealed that they were orphans and had only each other.

Nico took a step forward to his sister but stop ed when Percy put his hand on his Shoulder. He looked at him questioningly. Thalia explained that to become a hunter they must give up the company of men and any love any love. He then looked at his sister with hurt and betrayal in his eyes. Bianca took a step towards him before stopping When she stopped tears welled up in his eyes and took of running away from them.

Thalia looked at Annabeth with betrayal in her eyes to causing Annabeth to look at the ground. While the hunt greeted their new sisters Artemis called Apollo to take her hunters to Camp half Blood.


	4. Nearly Falling Off The Sun

"You ladies ready for a ride." A teenaged Apollo asked the assembled hunters with a wink. He was meet with moans and glares from the hunters and a smack on the back of the head from Artemis.

"Do not talk, touch, flirt or even look at my hunters. Got it." Artemis explained with a glare at her twin brother.

"Jeez little sis you got to loosen up" Apollo informed while rubbing the back of his head. He was meet with a smack to the front of the head this time.

"I was born first you idiot and don't call me sis." Artemis informed still glaring at him.

'What ever you say sis" Apollo replied while he looked around before his eyes fell on Percy and Nico. His right eyebrow raised as he stared at Percy.

"Whose that" Apollo asked while pointing at Percy that's when Artemis realized that he had his mask and hood up again. Artemis opened her mouth to tell Apollo but then Percy gave her a stare.

"Err... That's Nico Di Angelo" Artemis said after a couple seconds of thought wondering why he didn't want her to tell Apollo who he really is.

"And the little one" He asked kinda suspicious when he saw the look from he man.

"Um that's Nico I don't know the others name" Artemis said a little too quickly causing her brother to look at her with a raised eyebrow. He seemed to decide to figure it out later and called everyone aboard his sin chariot that looks like a bus.

Percy's Pov

I breathed out a sigh of relief when Apollo called us into his bus I was pretty sure that he would keep bugging us until we tell him who I am. As I walked into the bus behind Nico I was meet with glares of disgust from the hunters. I sighed again but this time in annoyance as I went to sit down. After about a minute I heard Apollo asking who wanted to drive the sun when Nico who was sting bedside's me heard this he waved his hands around and started yelling to pick him.

"Shut up boy I don't need to hear your begging." An annoyed voiced came from the back followed by snickers. I turned to see Artemis's Lieutenant Zoe was the one who told him to shut up. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Nico look at his sister who avoided his gaze. He turned back around and I saw the tears in his eyes at how his sister didn't defend him. I thought about comforting him but I could tell he didn't want any.

"Okay how about Thalia your a daughter of the Sky you should do fine." Apollo asked looking at Thalia. She turned pale quickly and shook her head. I closed my eyes after this about a minuet latter I felt us going into the air. Suddenly I felt us took off so fast I was pressed back into my seat. Then being the idiot I am I didn't buckle my seat belt. Suddenly the bus jolted and I felt myself lifted out of my seat and get thrown back.

I landed on something soft and warm and I heard gasp I opened my eyes to see that my head was laying I Zoe's lap my back was on what looked like a daughter of Ares and my legs sprawled across an another hunters lap with them all staring at me. I felt my eyes widen I shock and one thought running through my head. I'M DEAD. A fist collided with my nose and the air rushed out of me when I was elbowed in the gut and the worst a fist collided with my nuts. I let out a silent scream as I rolled of there laps on to the ground.

I didn't get the time to recover or stop the blood flowing out of my nose as suddenly I was lifted up by gravity and with my unfortunate luck Thalia decided to slam on the brakes. I flew forward so fast I burst out of the wind shield.

No One's Pov

Everyone's eyes widened as Percy flew through the windshield and tumbled over the front of the bus. Apollo quickly pulled a lever and the bus stopped instantly. He then opened the door and looked around to see if he can see Percy falling. Everyone heard a gasp from Thalia and turned to see Percy climbing up the front o the bus with his eyes wide. He then climb through the hole he made in the glass and fell to the floor.

Some gasped as they saw shards of glass sticking in his back. Apollo wasted no time as he knelled down by Percy put his hands over his back and started chanting to quietly for anyone to hear. Everyone watched as the shards of glass slid out of his back and the cut close up. When Apollo was done Percy got up and nodded his thanks towards Apollo. Silently and avoiding everyone's stare's he walked over to his seat sat down and put on his seat belt.

"Okay I'll take the wheels Thalia." Apollo informed Thalia who looked more than happy to stop driving the flying bus. As she walked by Percy she looked at him with guilt in her eyes but Percy already closed his eyes and laid his head back.

The rest of the drive was silent and tense and everyone was happy when it finally ended. Percy and Nico where the first one to step out of the bus followed by everyone else. Apollo waved to his kids before he got back in the bus and took off. Chiron up to Thalia Nico and Percy who were in a little group.

"Welcome back Thalia how was your quest and who are these two." He asked looking at Percy and Nico.

"It sucked and the little one is Nico Di Angelo and big one I don't know his name he cant talk." Thalia replied angrily.

"Hmm where is Annabeth and the other child you were sent to retrieve." He asked. Thalia didn't say anything but point behind herself to where Annabeth and Bianca were with the hunters. Chiron's eyes grew sad as he looked at Annabeth. He nodded solemnly before turning around and motioning for the three to follow him.

And here's Ch 3 Hope you all enjoyed it and I will hopefully upload another tomorrow. Thanks to all those who reviewed followed and or favorite.

PS Sorry if anything looks I'm supposed to be asleep right now. ;P


	5. Meeting Sophie

Percy Thalia and Nico all followed Chiron to the big house. Along the way Percy nearly got decapitated by a stray arrow. The girl a young Demeter child apologized profoundly until Percy put his hand on her shoulder and gave her the arrow that nearly lodged itself in his head. The girl walked off with a little bit of guilt still in her eyes

When they arrived at the big house Chiron asked Thalia to show Nico the orientation film which she didn't look happy too. After they left Chiron led Percy inside and turned to him.

"I know it's you Percy" Chiron said almost casually. Percy's eyes widen a little bit before he chuckled silently.

"_How did you know It was me?"_

"Percy my boy I didn't know It was you I just guessed" Chiron replied with a smirk. All he got was a shake of the head from Percy.

"_You and your tricks Chiron you and your tricks."_

Chiron chuckled a bit before he turned serious "Your not back just for a visit are you"

"_Sadly no it's starting to get worst monster attacks have be coming more frequently now that the Titans are coming back"_

Chiron nodded his head gravely "It is just as I feared... I assume that you will be the child of the prophecy"

"_Yes if that kid Jacob is the child of the prophecy then were all doomed, I mean he can't even hold a sword right"_

Chiron sighed after he read this "I know no matter how long I try to teach him he is still horrible at it yet somehow most of the campers follow and worship him like a god."

Percy's Pov

I sighed after I heard that. Though I expected it from my experience campers are like sheep following the person who has the most power.

"_Are there any other children of Poseidon" _

"Yes actually a ten year old girl named Sophie" Chiron replied to my written question. I nodded my thanks and left to go meet my sister. Not many no this about me but any little girl I meet all they have to do is look at me and I'm warped around there little finger. I got a lot of stares and whispers from the camper's as I walked around. I ignored them. When I got to the Poseidon cabin I heard something I didn't like.

"Sophie you brat where are you and my ice pack" cam Jacobs obnoxious voice

"R-right here" came Sophie's scared reply.

"What took you so long to make that ice" He said with anger.

"I-It's hard to do" She stuttered

"That's because your _weak_ and _pathetic"_ he taunted and emphasizing the words. That was when I walked through the door. He was laying on what looked like two bunk bed's pushed together, he had a black eye but from the looks of things you would think that every bone in his body was broke. Which I'd be happy to do.

Next was Sophie what I saw made me even more angry. She looked like a servant in her right hand was a tray full of food and in her other was the icepack and she looked exhausted. She had bags under eyes that no ten year old should have. I got the satisfaction of watching Jacob turn pale when he saw me.

"Why are you here" he demanded trying to sound tough.

"_I here to talk to Sophie"_

"You can't take her I won't let you" he said trying to sound tough

"_Are you going to stop me"_ After I wrote that I cracked my knuckles.

"N-no go ahead" he stuttered. I motioned for. We started walking towards the forest and when we got o the tree line she stopped.

"Where are you taking me" She asked looking at me fearfully. I bent down too eye level and looked directly at her and she must of saw that I wasn't going to hurt her in my eyes and calmed down a little.

"_Last time I was here I found a hidden place in the forest and I want to show you it"_

Even though she was still scared she perked up once she read my note. We walked through the forest for about ten minuets before we reached a thick treeline. I walked to the right a couple of times before I found what I was looking for. It was a series of vines that looked thick but actually you could walk through it no problem. Sophie saw what I was looking at and looked at me confused. I just held out my hand she looked at it for a second before hesitantly taking it.

As I walked through the vines I felt tug on my hand. I turned around to see Sophie still on the other side, I gave a gentle tug causing her to walk through. I continued walking around twist and turns still holding her hand to make sure I don't lose her. After a minuet we walked into a clearing and I heard Sophie gasp in amazement. I had the same reaction when I first saw this.

She let go of my hand and started walking forward while looking around. The clearing had a water fall that turned into a pond of water so clear you can see the bottom. There were lush tree's surrounding the place and it had that air of peacefulness. Then I felt like we weren't the one's one's here. I wrote on a paper asking her to ask if there are any nymphs in this clearing. She looked at me confused but did what I asked.

A couple minutes after she asked a naiad walked out of the pond and a nymph appeared out a bed of flowers. They walked up to use looking at me cautiously. They both stooped about five feet from us and the naiad asked.

"Who did you find this place?"

"_Actually I won't to know who you found this place I know about this place before the were any nature spirits."_

"Your lying"

"_No I'm not"_

"I've been here for seven hundred years. You. Are. Lying so what do you want." the naiad said with a triumphant smirk.

"_And I've known about this place for over a thousand and all I want is to see with we have your _permission _to _stay_ here"_

Both their jaws drooped after they read this. They started whispering with each other before they turned back to use and nodded before disappearing. I walked over to a small hill and sat down. When I saw Sophie standing near the Entrance or exit whatever you want to call it I patted down the space in front off me. When she sat down she asked a question I bet she's been dieing to ask.

"Why did you bring me here."

"_Well I thought I should show my little sisters my hiding place."_ After she read that she looked at me like I playing a joke on her. I pulled back my hood and pulled down my mask but bot all the way so I don't show he my neck.

"_I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."._

We stayed there in-till dusk messing around and telling each-other about or selves.

"_I need you not to tell anyone my name or who I am"_

"Why" she asked confused

"_i need to stay hidden in-till It's the right time to reveal myself_ " She nodded after she read that and we walked back to camp.

This morning I got a good wake up call. I use my I pod to check emails and when I did I got 25 new emails. To you that my not seem like a lot but I was a lot to me. And I don't know what to right next :P

Anyways thanks to anyone and everyone who has read my story. I hopefully see all you tomorrow


	6. Knocking out Jacob again

Percy sighed in anticipation before knocking on the door to the silver cabin. He heard shuffling inside before the door opened revealing a surprised Zoe. He raised his hand to show her the note he wrote on to talk before the door got slammed into his face. He sighed before knocking on the door again. When the door opened he had to void an arrow aimed at his face. He put his foot in between the door before it closed. Sadly for his Zoe slammed the door hard he's Pretty sure he heard a crack.

He cursed silently s he hopped on one foot, Percy leaned back onto the door but for some reason it was not closed. He fell backwards and crashed onto his back and said some choice words in his head. When he opened his eyes he saw all the hunters had their bows notched and pointed at him. He sighed again before looking round for his note he saw it laying on the ground a couple away from him.

As he reached for it at boot smashed into his face causing his head to get slammed into the ground. He felt blood rush from his nose, Percy groaned and grabbed his nose. He raised one hand to show no harm and then pointed to the note laying by him. A daughter of ares by her looks noticed what he was pointing at and bent down to pick it up. After she read the note she passed it to Zoe.

"Let him get up" She told the other hunters.

Percy's Pov

I sighed in relief when she told the others I could get up I rely didn't want more broken bones. Still holding my nose trying to stop the blood flow I sat up slowly I tried not to put on pressure on my right foot cause I'm sure it's broken. Zoe looked down and noticed on how my right foot was a centimeter off the ground. She looked t me with a raised eyebrow, I gave her a pointed look and pulled at my notebook.

"_You can slam doors pretty hard"_ I wrote which caused her to give me small smile she turned round and motioned for me to follow her. I walked err hopped after her ignoring the glares from the other hunters. We walked into a bask room that was staked with bows arrows knives and other weapons. I was impressed.

"So what do you need to talk to me about." Zoe asked emotionless but there was something in her eyes.

"_You know what I want to talk about"_ After she read this I saw panic in her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean" She said confused but I saw the panic raising a little.

"_I'm talking about what happened to Artemis"_

About thirty minutes later I walked out of Artemis's cabin with an agreement between me and Zoe to tell each other if we hear anything about Artemis. As I was walking to the Forest the dinner bell ring. I gave a sigh of disappointment and turned around walking to the dinning hall. As I entered the hall I heard Chiron stomp his hooves to get the campers attention. Everyone quieted down immediately except for Jacob and his lackeys who were siting at the Poseidon cabin. Chiron asked him to quiet down but he kept laughing like a deranged hyena.

I started walking toward him when I reached the table I came to the conclusion that he's a little blind since he did not notice me while everyone else did. I stood there for thirty seconds waiting for him to notice me. When he didn't I reached over grab a fistful of his hair and slammed his head onto the table. I heard a satisfying crack, he got up quickly holding his nose and glared at me.

I glared right back he tried to punch me but I caught it by the wrist. I then did something I always wanted to do. I made him punch himself. I heard some laughs from the campers. I did it too more times when I stopped I looked like he was seeing stars I let go of his wrist his face fell down into his potatoes unconscious. I looked at the campers who shouldn't be at the table and they got the message they got up and went to there tables. I saw Sophie looking at me with wide eyes, I gave her a small nod. I felt a god teleport behind me and turned around to see Poseidon glaring at me with his trident clutched in his right hand.

"How dare you attack my son" He said calmly like the sea before a tsunami.

"_The boy wouldn't listen to Chiron_"

"So you attack him"

"_He need's to learn to respect his elder's"_

"You didn't need to beat him unconscious"

"_I didn't do it he did it to himself"_ I had a small grin under my mask.

"Who are you" Poseidon demanded with a vein in his neck that looked like It was ready to burst.

"_I wish I could tell you but I can't not right now at least."_

"What do you mean" He asked confused but still angry.

"_What I mean is I can't tell you or anyone yet though I wish I could"_

"Daddy don't be mad at him he made all the men people go away" I turned to see Sophie giving puppy eyes to Poseidon. I saw him melt.

He turned towards me "Don't do anything like this again" He said before he disappeared in a sea breeze. I gave Sophie a grateful look before turning to Chiron and motioned for him to continue what he was going to announce.

"Attention campers we will be having capture the flag tomorrow night" This caused the campers to cheer and forget about Jacob. I smiled t how they forgot about him before going to get my food and didn't sacrifice to any god causing a few campers and the Athena cabin to stare at me with raised eyebrows. I still ignored them and headed towards the forest to eat my food in peace. I felt a presence behind me, I turned to see Sophie following me with her food.

Oh my god I am so sorry for not updating while I have too many reasons and some excuse's to right down. I hoping and planning on having a schedule where I write one day pre-read it, fix any mistakes and some things and upload it the next. Though school might interfere with it anyways I'm sorry for not uploading in over a week... see you Monday... hopefully.


	7. Capture Flags,Electro Punched,Prophecy's

Percy's Pov

I was complaining what I should were for capture the flag my regular everyday cloths or my leather armor. My leather is dyed black and lighter weight then the most others it also had a strap in it than ran from my left should down to me right hip and back up on my back side. On my left shoulder I have three throwing knives. The special thing about my armor and the reason it took so long to build is it's layered.

I took multiple pieces of leather worked with each one till there perfect and used some magic courtesy of Hecate after did her a favor to mold the pieces together and add more protection to vital area's. It still had a hood on it. My next problem was what type of weapons I should use modern of classic.

My modern weapons included my trusty revolver two flash bangs and that's it. It may not seem like much but the revolver is enchanted and it refills after I spin the bullet holder. Same with the flash-bangs they reappear on my belt after thirty minutes.

My classic set up is my trusty sword riptide but I won't be able to use it since I know some of the gods are watching me. Back to my setup is my sword riptide and my other sword Omega. Omega has a leather grip, dark Grey hand guard and a pitch black blade my of Stygian and silver that I summon from out of thin air it's nice to be on Hecate's good side.. I also have a pitch black bow that curves at each end giving it a recurve bow look.

I decided to go classic. After I got prepared I walked to the forest even though the game wouldn't start for two more hours. The reason is that I was able to convince Chiron to let me be on my own team. That means the campers and hunters will have to capture each others flag and mine to win. The campers wouldn't be a problem the hunters on the other hand. I know I will be able to take on a couple at time but they usually travel together in groups of five.

I spent the next two hour's setting traps around my flag. The campers and hunters have big surprises in store for them. I walked out to a clearing to see Chiron telling the players the rules. I stayed in the tree line in-till the game started after the horn sounded and everyone disappeared I walked out of the tree's and towards the river. When I got there I lay-ed down closed my eyes and rested for a while.

I got up when I felt one one my traps go off. Two minutes later I arrived to where my flag was to see a couple campers laying on the ground unconscious. I decided to wait in the tree's for the next person to arrive when out of the corner of my eye I noticed some movement. I concentrated a little and saw a hunter hiding in the bushes. Suddenly she gave a whistle and two more came out of the tree's walking slowly in a pattern that I recognized making me to smirk in amusement as I recalled a memory.

_ After I set the traps I walked in a pattern that avoids the traps before stooping and nodding in approval then I walked out the same way and did a different patter on the other side all the way to the flag. I heard the bushed rustle and so the silver cloths of a hunter disappear into the tree's._

I waited in-till one of the hunters the daughter of ares that nearly broke my nose yesterday got to eager at the end and walked ahead of Zoe. Only to activate one of my traps. There was an explosion of mist and when the smoke cleared the hunter was encased in ice. Even from where I hid I could see Zoe and the hunter in the bushes eyes widen comically. Zoe started backing up slowly and motioned for the hunter in the bushes to come out. I was surprised when two came out.

They walked to the other side more carefully scanning the ground and started walking the second pattern when they got about three quarters up I threw a rock into the bushed by them. They all stopped and pointed there bows at the bush. After a minute Zoe motioned for the two to keep motioned. When they were five feet away from her I activated the trap rune they were over.

When the mist cleared the two hunters were encased in ice Zoe backed way slowly. Then I did something I'm sure scared the life out of Zoe. I activated each rune one by one with a loud explosion. When the mist cleared the were jagged spikes of ice sticking in every direction surrounding the flag. I saw Zoe looking around with an arrow notched ready to fire. I decided to show myself.

I walked out of the tree's making sure to snap some branches. She whirled around quickly and let the arrow fly. It flew five feet away from my head for a hunter that's pretty bad. When they miss it's usually by an inch. I must have spooked her pretty bad. I rolled my eyes and pointed to her feet. When she looked down and noticed the glowing rune. I snapped my finger's and she was in-cased in ice from the head down.

"Let me out of here right now" she demanded I ignored her and started walking to were the hunter's flag was hidden. When I got to it's hiding place I noticed the camper's flag with it. Two for one. When I was ten feet away I had to doge an arrow heading straight for my knee. I pulled out my bow notched an arrow and pointed towards the general direction from where it came from. Five hunters walked out of the tree's with there bows notched.

"_This id going to be tough" _I thought with a sigh.

"Put your bow down" The hunter I recognized as Bianca demanded. I started pointing my bow down and when it was aimed at there feet I let the arrow fly. It hit the ground with a pop and a fart noise. I saw there eyes widen before they started gasping then fell down to the ground unconscious. Fart arrows mixed with knock out gas. One of my favorites. I grabbed the two flags and walked back to my own.

When I entered my flag's clearing I saw Zoe trying to move. When she saw me and the flags in my hand's her eye's widen before she started glaring at me. I just rolled my eye's and walked to my flag and planted the other flags by it. After a minute the horn sounded ending the game. I released the hunter's out of there ice bounds while the camper's and rest of the hunter's came and stared at me.

After a couple of minutes I noticed Jacob and Thalia arguing. The lake behind Thalia was starting to get restless and electricity danced round Thalia. I started walking towards them when I smelled ozone and the lake started to rise. I got between them and shoved them apart. Jacob threw a punch at me I dodged and knocked him out. Again. I turned to get electo punched by Thalia. She must have put some juice behind it because I went flying.

When I got up my ear's were ringing and I saw some of the hunter's snickering. I looked at Thalia to see her face pale.

"Oh my god I didn't me-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as I activated an other rune in-front of her. She went flying back, she got up gasping for air. Once she recovered she glared at me and storm clouds stared to appear above us. She activated her spear and shield making me summon Omega. Her eyes widened before narrowing. Electricity crackled around the tip of her spear and she got ready to throw it when a high pitched scream rang across the clearing.

We all turned to see a son of Aphrodite pale and scared out of his wits. Gasp were heard. I turned to see the oracle walking towards Zoe. The oracle stopped and green mist poured out of her mouth.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one may perish by a parent's hand_

_And the lost hero shall be revealed._

So I made a Schedule plan change. I'm going to try to upload everyday on the weekend and every two days during the week. On the side note longest chapter I wrote yet hope you all enjoy. Thanks to any one who reviewed followed or favorite. Now I decide to do some recommendations.

T.V show, Supernatural watching it while typing this story

Author, Pluto's Daughter 11. Big inspiration to me.

One more thing I'm doing a poll on who will be Percy's romance interest go vote for who you want.


End file.
